homroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Green
"I've seen a lot, I doubt you can show me anything else I haven't seen" Player Input "I thought that I needed to add a realistic aspect into the RP, and when that didn't work made a very heart wrenching character. A person who had been through a lot and was toughened by this experience. But eventually, he would be able to soften up to show care and compassion. In all truth, Tom was made to fill in the absence of a mysterious person of shadey background." -Greengoblint Information Alchemy Background Fears: *Robin Koziat She killed him 3''' times! And ressurected him twice. *Herobrine Duh. *Small spaces He's claustrophobic *Cupcakes It's a long stooooory... *Death He's died several times so it makes sence Likes: *Non-violence *His home before it was destroyed *Alexandria *Being alone *Not being bothered *Democracy *Not-having-anything-to-do-with-Robin Hates: *Social behavior *Critisism of his potions * Story of Past Tom Green was born on 1978 at an old village in Southern Empire, Minecraftia. He lived in a humble village where he was cared for well by his mother Zita, his brother Joseph, and his loving father, Coery. His town had around fifty-seven people in the Residential Area and five or so in the Highest Court. He grew up as an apprentice alchemist, which he would later become a very know and gifted in the skill, by his father's side. When he was eleven, he suffered an awful accident in the alchemy room and suddenly his immune system was shut down. A rush to the hospital and some surgery later, he had it replaced, making him VERY susceptible to viruses. He was able to live his life very healthly despite the incident, which was good. He eventually grew up to be very successful and married a woman named Rachel, a very gifted chef. They had a daughter and son, named Alyssa and Leo. Sadly things took a turn for the worst when around they age of thirty-four; his village was ransacked by a group of people named "The Creepers". His entire village was destroyed and everyone was killed, except Tom and his mother. The Bandits injected Tom with a virus that feed on either two things: Flesh and alcohol. It preferred alcohol but, it would resort to flesh when not fed. Right in front of his Mom this happened. The mother knew what it was too. Then, right in front of Tom, they slaughtered her and knocked Tom out. Quotes "Myeh...." '''When Tom is not sure of something "How does this keep happeneing...?" Everytime something repetitive happens "No! They know my weakness! Bullets! I am deathly alergic to bullets!" When Tom was being shot at by the military "If you bite me one more time I am going to rip out your fangs!" When Robin bit him for the 2nd time "You don't just "whip-up" a potion! I need a stand and the ingredents and the recipe and...." ''When people want him to brew a potion on the spot '' "What do you think I have to do? Cram the ingredients into a bottle and its a potion?!" When people want him to make ridiculous potions Artwork